The present invention relates to beach umbrellas and, more particularly, to a special kind of beach umbrella with an incorporated sand hole digging apparatus.
A beach umbrella is an umbrella used at the beach to protect a user from the sun. To setup a beach umbrella, a hole needs to be dug in the sand. The shaft of the umbrella is then placed in the hole, and sand fills the remaining space in the hole. Digging the hole requires additional tools, such as shovels, a corkscrew mechanism and the like. Therefore, additional equipment must be carried to the beach to setup the beach umbrella.
As can be seen, there is a need for a digging apparatus that is integrated to the beach umbrella so that there is no need to carry a separate appliance to perform the hole digging.